Siegfried
Siegfried is a hero from an age of gods. He enjoys slaying monsters and being correct. age: 20 origins: Der Ring des Nibelungen app link: http://forgedbalmung.livejournal.com/607.html hmd: http://forgedbalmung.livejournal.com/821.html played by: Rob '''contact: '''murderpanther99 (aim)/thehumantornado@rocketmail.com Setting Use this space to write about your character's homeworld! This is very similar to what we ask on the application. In fact, you can even C&P the material from your app. This section should provide an easy breakdown of your character's canon for those unfamiliar with your series. Outside links are encouraged! Personality Siegfried is a headstrong young hero, desperate to prove himself to others, and utterly fearless. He is described as the "one who does not know fear" by his grandfather Wotan, and his fearless nature allows him to do great things, such as forging the magic sword Nothung, or slaying the dragon Fafner. This also demonstrates his self-confidence, which is great but not unshakeable. He merely thinks he knows all there is to know, having been raised in such a secluded environment by his foster father Mime. His entire life has come easy to him, and nothing has challenged him in his life. If a boy could kill bears with his fists, you'd imagine he'd grow an impressive ego. He is child-like in many ways other than his colossal ego. He is prone to temper-tantrums, and will sulk like an upset teenager. Perhaps most child-like about Siegfried is that he is very easily manipulated. Much like a parent may use simple reverse psychology to get a child to behave, Mime uses carefully worded speeches and exciting tales to get Siegfried to do what he says, such as when he insinuates that because Siegfried does not know fear, he is not truly wise. Siegfried is so eager to prove in knowledge and worldliness, that he doesn’t even think twice about what learning fear could possibly entail. All the ego and bluster are part of his personality, but they also serve to cover another part of his personality: his insecurity. He may be fearless, but he has a constant need to assert this, as if to make sure everyone knows he is fearless. This insinuates that he actually DOES fear (if only vaguely) being thought of as anything less than a perfect specimen. He’s also not the smartest hero to leave his home. His inquisitiveness serves him well, and he tries to appear wise, but he does not know much about the world. He constantly asks Mime things to try and become smarter, but Mime is just as likely to tell a lie as to tell a truth, so Siegfried, while thinking himself quite intelligent, is actually a nincompoop. This, coupled with his insecurity, feed directly into his tragic flaw of gullibility. He’s too insecure to turn down a challenge, and too stupid to know if a challenge is too much for him. Fortunately, for all of his insecurities about looking foolish, he actually does have complete confidence in himself, and has never experienced “true fear”. However, it was prophesied (and later proven true) that when he knew woman, he would know fear. At the time of Singularity, he has not met a woman yet, and therefore does not fear them yet. When he first meets one face to face, he is likely to freeze and panic, overwhelmed with emotion. After this point dealing with women will be more manageable, but he will still find difficulty in speaking and (gasp!) fighting them. He has a predilection for fancy swords. He will talk at length about blades, eyes glowing with enthusiasm. Unfortunately, due to his godly strength, they often break and bend when he uses them. You should under no circumstances lend Siegfried your sword. You will not get it back in one piece. Abilities & Weaknesses Canny Fighter: Siegfried’s godly blood puts him at the peak of physical perfection, and he inherited clever fighting skills from Mime. He can take grievous wounds and continue to fight, but he is nowhere near invulnerable. Nothung: His magic sword Nothung can pierce the thickest of armor, and cleave through most metals (evidenced by him shearing through an anvil after finishing its forging!). That’s it though. Pretty boring for a magic sword. Birdsong: When Siegfried accidentally ingested the blood of Fafner, he discovered he was able to understand the songs of birds, and sing back to them. Accomplished Musician: Well-versed in flute and horn playing. Tarnhelm: His magic helmet, when placed upon one’s head, allows them to change shape. In the opera, the giant Fafner used it to become a dragon. The power has been greatly reduced in the transition to Sacrosanct, and can now only be use to mimic the appearance of other humans or humanoids. Siegfried looks and sounds like whoever he is mimicking, but does not gain any of their mannerisms or knowledge. Weaknesses include: Gullibility: Trusting to a fault, even to people he does not know. One merely need to put on an authoritative air, and Siegfried will believe their every word (and pretend he knew it all along). Fearless: While one of his strengths in his world, on Sacrosanct (where his power is less impressive) he will likely charge foolhardily into impossible situations. Fear of Women: As stated earlier, Siegfried (at least from this canon point) has never seen a woman. He is likely to react like he did when he saw Brünhilde the first time he meets one. Afterwards he will be nervous and distrustful of them, and if paired against a woman in a fight it will probably not end well for him. Susceptibility to Mind Control: Siegfried’s odd, sheltered worldview has lowered his mental fortitude, and therefore is extremely easy to manipulate through mind control or drugs. (If your character is a telepath, chances are I’ll agree to any requests to mentally influence him.) Character Relationships Free Space See Also